


Fucking in the Key of G Major

by ascoolsuchasi



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: xmen_firstkink, M/M, noir, someone should write a continuation, this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascoolsuchasi/pseuds/ascoolsuchasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New York 1934 and Miss Dragneto is the new pretty canary at the dingy bar The Spotlight and Charles the pianist is her flame. And he might have an in with the Chicago mafia but he's not telling and maybe he and Miss Dragneto galavant through New York together and have a great bout of fun and narrowly avoid leaving the city in Chicago overcoats roughly every two days. Too bad this isn't that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking in the Key of G Major

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt [here](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/5215.html?thread=7015007#t7015007).
> 
> Song the Erik sings is _Ich bin die fesche Lola_ by Marlene Dietrich.

“Oh,” Charles looks down to his grey button up and trousers and bites at his lip, “if I had known that this was a dress practice I would up dressed up.”

Erik chuckles. “You look togged to the bricks as it is.”

Charles looks back to Erik and smiles and says, “Well then, Miss Dragneto, shall we begin?”

Erik says, “Sure thing, Mr Xavier.” with a nod.

Charles sets himself down on the bench and cracks his fingers over dramatically. He starts playing the keys in a soft and maybe too slow way then stops. He shakes his head and turns to Erik, smiling when he catches some the sequins of Erik’s dress glint in the light.

“Faster, yeah?”

Erik laughed and sat down the bench next to Charles. 

“Much faster.” He says.

Charles gives Erik a blinding and cheeky smile and says, “Aces, doll.” and turns back to the piano and plays, upbeat and fast, and after a few measures, Erik joins in with him with, “Ich bin die fesche Lola, der Liebling der Saison” and runs his fingers across Charles’ arm. 

Charles smiles and runs down a scale and Erik sings, “Ich hab’ ein Pianola zu Haus’ in mein Salon” and slides his hand down Charles’ back and across his hip to stop at his thigh.

Charles fumbles with the next few notes and looks over to Erik. “Erik, what are yo-”

Erik shushes him and says, “You keep playing and I’ll keep singing.”

Charles nods and picks up the song again, and he doesn’t notice the way Erik smirks something sinister and slides down and off the bench to set himself up between Charles’ legs.

At the feel of hands on either one of his thighs, Charles stops playing. He looks down at Erik and says, “I though we were supposed to be practicing.”

Erik smiles and says, “Keep playing and I’ll keep singing.” and Charles takes in a shuddery breath when Erik’s hands trail up to his crotch.

Charles misses a note and is too quick to play another and chokes out a breath when the button and zip of his trousers undo themselves and he hears Erik sing, “Ich bin die feshe Lola, mich liebt ein jeder Mann.” from below the baby grand, his fingers dancing back down across Charles’ thighs in time to the song.

_Erik._

Charles moves to kick Erik but is stopped when Erik takes control of the nails in the soles of his shoes. He tuts and Charles can  _imagineseefeel_  Erik’s smirk as he says, “Really, pip, you need to be practicing. We can’t have you brodie it up tomorrow now, can we love?”

Charles makes an exasperated sound and mutters something that sounds like “Damn incorrigible canary.” and starts up on the keys again, maybe a little fast and makes a sound that’s close to a chocked out whine when Erik’s hands slide over the bulge in his trousers and rubs,  _hard._

Charles whispers, “Jesus.” and continues to hit the chords as steadily as he can. 

Erik shakes his head and says, “Stand up, you might not have that bench tomorrow.” and pulls at Charles’ trousers and Charles still hits each note with as much precision as he can manage and tries to ignore the way that Erik unhooks his suspenders and pulls his trousers down to mid thigh when he stands.

Erik runs his hands through the strands of his red wig, sprucing it up and says, “Sit.” a little too hoarsely. Charles rolls his eyes and says, “Thought I was supposed to practice upright.” and Erik snorts and says, with a wave of his hand, “Ploys and such to get your trousers down. Now sit your damn gams down and play.” and Charles rolls his eyes and sets into the bridge and asks, “Shouldn’t you be singing, little canary?” and Erik smirks and says, “I am, I am.” and sings, “Lola, Lola - jeder weiß, wer ich bin Sieht man nur mach mir hin.” in his somewhat falsetto.

Charles groans when Erik’s hands move back to his thighs and spreads them out slightly and presses slick wet kisses to them and humming along to the piano. 

Charles might be a little distracted and repeats the chorus again when Erik pulls his prick out of his shorts and his hand strokes Charles, as he says, “Keep playing. Don’t you stop.” and presses a kiss to the head and swallowing him down, his cheeks hollowing.

“Oh christ.” Charles mutters and his fingers twitch and he hits up a measure a beat too soon.

Erik pulls back and tsks and says, “Really, Charles. You’re playing like something’s distracting you.” before licking his way down Charles’ cock, teasing at the thick vein underneath.

Charles arches up slightly and misses the next half measure when Erik goes back to mouth up his cock and sucks down the head. Erik slide his hands to hold Charles’ hip down, with tight fingers.

Charles gasps and hits the keys too hard, the noise resounding all around the room and Erik moans around Charles cock and ruts against his own hand and Charles gasps and says, “Erikerikerik, god, please I-” and Erik pulls off Charles with a pop and says, “Call me Dragneto, love.” and Charles groans and says, “Please, please- god, Er -- Dragneto, please.” and Erik smiles and pushes the bench with Charles on it back some and palms at his clothed cock and Charles glares at him with half lidded eyes and says through clenched teeth. “Get up. Stand. Over here, doll. By the piano, Moll. Come on, be a dear.”

Erik slides up and leans against the side of the piano and lazily strokes himself and moans and Charles says, “Sing a line for me doll face.” and sets into the last verse of the song and Erik smirks and sings, “Ich bin die feshe Lola -- der Lieb--bling der Saaaison.” voice low and rough. And Charles laughs and says, “Just a little bit more.” and lifts his left hand from the keys to trail up and down Erik’s side and thigh and Erik’s breath hitches and he misses half the verse to a long, drawn out groan, then sings, “Doch an mein Pianola, da laß ich keinen ran.” and Charles stops playing even though he has more to the score and stalks over to Erik and runs both his hands over Erik’s thighs and leans up to his ear to bite and say, “Jump up. On the piano now, love. I’m going to fuck you.” and slams the lid down on the baby grand.

Erik groans and jumps up on it and Charles runs his hands over the stockings on Erik’s legs, all the up to where his dress ends and slides it up and he pulls Erik down to meet him in a kiss by the straps of his dress.

And when they break away panting, Erik’s trying to follow Charles’ mouth for a second kiss but Charles shakes his head and says, “In a minute, doll face.” and drags the piano bench to where Erik’s legs hang down and he stands up on it, looming over Erik. He smirks and says, “Now, baby.” and leans over Erik and kisses him sound and soft and Erik groans again and his hands find their way to Charles’ back, sliding beneath the suspenders that hang loosely and to his head, where he knocks off Charles’ fedora to thread his fingers through his hair.

Charles grunts and deepens their kiss to something that’s teeth and power and too little caring and he ruts himself against Erik’s leg, leaving a sticky trail of pre come behind and his hands come back down to Erik’s thighs and he rakes his nails down them, catching Erik’s stockings and leaving rips and runs in them, and Erik gasps and Charles rips them nearly entirely off his body with a smirk saying, “Sweet, sweet canary, won’t you sing for me?” and slides his fingers into his mouth, pointedly watching Erik watch how his fingers slide in and out of his mouth, glistening, and projects,  _thiswillbeinyou_ ,  _i'llbeinyou_  and Erik moans and the screws in the piano bench squeak and groan under his influence and sings, “Ich bin die fesche Lola -- Ahh, mich liebt ein jeder Mann.” like it’s a growl and a prayer all rolled into one.

Charles slips his fingers from his mouth and says, “Good, keep singing, Moll.” and walks his fingers up to Erik’s arse and laughs out loud when his fingers don’t meet shorts and he leans up to Erik’s ear to nibble and says, “Naughty, naughty thing aren’t you?” and Erik doesn’t say anything but Charles hears _don’tknowthehalfofit_  and laughs again and pulls down what remains of Erik’s stockings.

Charles then decides that it’s a good idea to lick down Erik’s neck to his clavicle and bites, and teases at his hole and Erik groans and shuts his eyes against the feeling of Charles pressing into him and gasps out, “Ich bin -- die fesche Lolaahhhh, der Liebling der Sa-ison.”

Charles adds a second finger and pulls off Erik’s collar bone, watching as Erik’s back arches and tips his head back, then starts to stretch him out and Erik shakes his head and mutters incomprehensible and impossible things and Charles picks up  _yesyes_  and  _beautiful_  and smiles.

He says, “Darling, look at me.” and Erik tips his head forward, eyes more than half lidded and jerks when Charles adds a third finger and shushes him his a kiss and Erik moans low in his throat when Charles pulls out and says, “Scoot down a bit doll.” and Erik does and says, “Charles” softly and smiles.

Charles spits on his hand and strokes his prick a few times before he angles himself at Erik’s entrance and leans up to press his mouth against Erik’s jaw and presses into Erik with one slow, long thrust. Erik groans and his hands grip onto Charles’ biceps and Charles mouths his way up to Erik’s lips and they kiss messily and roughly and all teethteethteeth and tongue and when they break apart with a gasp, Erik bucks up into Charles and Charles bites at Erik’s lower lip and moves, projecting  _erikerikloveyes_.

Charles reaches between each other and grabs hold of Erik’s cock and strokes it in almost time with his thrusts and grunts and Erik moans and says, “Charles, ‘m close.” and Charles grins and thrust in faster and harder and the piano scoots back with the force of it.

And Erik come on his dress and Charles’ hand with his back arched impossibly and mouth open and eyes closed and Charles presses into Erik a few more times then stills, muscles taut, and gasps out as he comes.

Charles almost slumps onto Erik but thinks better of it and pulls out and steps down form the bench and holds his hand out for Erik to take it. Erik shakes his head and laughs and says, “Good practice.” and fixing his wig back on his head properly and Charles smiles and fixes himself back into his pants and moves the bench to the front of the piano. Erik jumps down daintily and and pulls his dress down with a slight grimace and says, “I’m going to have to wash this tonight.” and Charles smirks and asks, “Moll, have you seen my hat?” while fixing his suspenders

Erik points over half way across the stage and says, “Over there, pip.” and Charles walks over to him and kisses him full and sound and pulls away with a bright smile and says, “Aces doll” and goes to grab his hat and puts it on then says, “Abbyssinia, Miss Dragneto.” with a wink and walks towards the door and Erik calls out, “You too, Mr Xavier.” and follows him out.


End file.
